Fairy Tail: Królewna Śnieżka
by RainyOctober
Summary: Natsu zdemolował kolejne miasto. Wtedy Fairy Tail dostaje szansę, której nie może odrzucić. Cała gildia staje więc na głowie, by przygotować przedstawienie, które zachwyci władców Królestwa Fiore.  Trochę NaLu


Pamiętacie okładkę 228 chapterka (tę, gdzie Lucy obejmuje Natsu)? Wyglądają wtedy jak para królewska. No, właśnie... I tak sobie pomyślałam, dlaczego by nie napisac czegoś, co nawiązywałoby do tej okładki? No i stało się. Nic wyjątkowego, ale miało wyjśc opowiadanko na poprawę humoru. Nie wiem, czy tak jest, ale się starałam. Może kogoś wtedy natchnie i coś napisze, bo nie mamy za dużo FF po polsku na tej stronie. Miłej lektury. Obyście nie zasnęli.

/Kiedy pojawiają się czyjeś myśli, to należą one do Lucy. Jest kilka wyjątków, ale to zauważycie./

.

.

.

- Ekhm! Ekhm! - Makarov odchrząknął i usiadł po turecku na ladzie baru. Wszyscy obecni w gildii spojrzeli z zaciekawieniem na mistrza, który wyglądał niezwykle poważnie. - W związku z długami narobionymi ostatnio przez Natsu...

Znudzony Smoczy Zabójca opierał głowę o blat stołu. Gdy usłyszał swoje imię, zobaczył, że wszyscy odwracają się w jego stronę i przeszedł go dreszcz. Kto żyw rzucał mu mordercze spojrzenia.

- Ty cholero jedna!

- Same z tobą kłopoty!

- Weź się raz opanuj, co gościu?

Mistrz pomasował ręką obolałe kości i westchnął ciężko, jakby coś go bardzo martwiło. Po chwili jednak żyły na jego czole zaczęły groźnie pulsowac.

- Cisza! Po tym jak Natsu rozwalił pół Ayden dostaliśmy dośc nietypową propozycję spłaty długu.

Cały się trząsł. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się strużki potu. Nawet Erza w tej chwili wyglądała na przejętą całą sytuacją. Czyżby coś groziło Fairy Tail? Może czara goryczy się przelała i Rada chce usunąc go ze stanowiska?

- Mistrzu?

- Do Ayden za dwa tygodnie przyjedzie Władca Fiore i jego syn, Dorrien. Nie wiem, za jakie grzechy, ale w ramach spłaty... - zaszlochał.- W ramach spłaty mamy wystawic przedstawienie dla gości!

Po chwili ciszy, która zatkała ich uszy jak wata, wszyscy pobledli i zaczęli panikowac.

- To będzie katastrofa!

- Zamkną gildię!

Jedyną osobą, która zachowała stoicki spokój była Mira.

- Na pewno nie będzie tak źle...

- Nie pamiętasz tego, co się wydarzyło w Onibusie? Chociaż... - podłożył żylastą rękę pod podbródek. - Jeśli Lucy znowu się rozbierze, to może chociaż udobrucha księcia...

Dziewczyna poczerwieniała ze złości.

- Nie ma mowy!

Erza stanęła na środku sali, opierając ręce na bokach.

- Do roboty lenie!

- Erza?

Gray nachylił się w stronę Lucy. Juvia zgniotła szklankę, którą trzymała w ręce mrucząc coś o rywalce.

- Chyba znowu obudziła w sobie miłośc do sztuki.

- Niestety...

- Powiedziałeś coś, Gray?

- N... Nie...

- Ale się napaliłem!

- Na co?

- Będzie zabawnie!

- Aleś ty durny.

- Stul mordę.

- Wy tam! Spokój!

Mira wyszła za lady i stanęła obok Erzy.

- Co chcesz wystawic?

- Hmm... Chciałabym, żeby większośc z nas wzięła w tym udział. I żebyśmy mogli pokazac trochę magii. Król nie przepada za magami, więc może gdyby mu się spodobało...

- Do poprawy stosunków wybrali najgorszą z możliwych gidlii – mruknęła Lucy.

- Święte słowa.

Levy podniosła palec wskazujący do góry.

- Może Romeo i Julia? - Erza odwróciła się w jej stronę. - To piękna historia. No i zagra nas więcej. Trochę by się to podrasowało i mogłoby wyjśc całkiem piękne przedstawienie.

- W sumie...

- A może ta cała Śnieżka? Zrobimy z Natsu siejącego zniszczenie krasnala. Jakby co, to się powie, że tak było w scenariuszu.

- W sumie pomysł nie jest taki zły.

- Erza, chyba żartujesz?

- Ty naprawdę to rozważasz?

- Kto ci w to uwierzy?

- Dobra!- Erza uderzyła pięścią w stolik. Oczy magów wpatrywały się w jej zamyśloną twarz.- Pomysł Graya przechodzi...

- Leżymy...

- Aye

.

.

.

I zaczęło się. Jedni chcieli, żeby Śnieżkę zagrała Erza, inni wskazywali na Lucy. Byli i tacy, którzy w tej roli widzieli Mirę. Pomijając Evergreen, która wrzeszczała, że powinna byc w centrum uwagi.

Jet i Droy uważali, że nadawałaby się do tej roli łagodna i droba Levy. Lucy była tego samego zdania, ale Erza już miała poukładany plan. Choc bardzo chciała zagrac, bała się, że znowu zje ją trema i postanowiła zając się samą organizacją.

Lucy była święcie przekonana, że księcia zagra Gray, tak jak ostatnim razem. Chyba najlepiej pasował do tej roli. Ale reżyserka uważała inaczej i miała ku temu swoje powody. Głównie jeden - Juvia. Gdyby przyszło mu grac księcia, a ona nie byłaby królewną, nie wiadomo, do czego byłaby zdolna.

- Wszystko przemyślałaś! Jesteś niesamowita, Erza!

- Jak komuś wyznaczę rolę, to nie ma zmiłuj! I żeby to było jasne! Mira, zagra złą królową.

- Siostrzyczka?

- Masz coś do mojej decyzji, Elfman?

- Mężczyzna nie powienien spierac się z kobietą.

Pozostali pokiwali twierdząco głowami.

- Mira się nadaje.

- Słyszałam, że ten młody książę ma nietypowe poczucie humoru, więc... - Erza wyciągnęła jakąś kartkę papieru z wypisanymi imionami.- Jeśli chodzi o krasnoludki, to rozważałam różne opcje, ale wydaje mi się, że tak będzie trochę zabawniej.

- Zabawniej?

- Happy zagra Wesołka.

- Co to za durne imię?

- Podoba mi się, aye!

- Mędrkiem będzie Levy - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wyglądała na szczerze rozbawioną i zadowoloną ze swojej roli. - Apsikiem Cana.

- Że co?

- Będziesz mogła wystąpic ze swoim "chłopakiem".

- Trzeba było tak od razu.

_Co ona tam chce pokazac? Chyba, że książę ma naprawde spaczone poczucie humoru. _

- Pomyślałam, że Gapcia mógłby zagrac Romeo.

- A Natsu też wystąpi?

- Chyba nie myślisz, że go to ominie - odpowiedział mu Macao.- To z jego powodu cała ta szopka.

- To się zgadzam.

- Śpioszkiem będzie Gray, a Juvia Nieśmiałkiem.

- Mam grac krasnala?

- Juvia i Gray-sama w jednej sztuce - wyglądała jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłynąc.

- Hahaha!

- Stul mordę, Natsu!

- Mętos zagra Śpioszka... Jakie to urocze.

- Kurde.

- Natsu imiona nie są ważne – zwróciła mu uwagę Erza. - Nie będą ich nawet używac, chce żeby wiedzieli, kiedy wchodzą. I ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, BO PRZEZ CIEBIE W TYM SIEDZIMY!

- D- dobra.

- Został nam jeszcze... - zamyśliła się na chwilę, a jej wzrok padł na Smoczego Zabójcę. Lucy pomyślała, że to niemożliwe. - Gajeel będzie Gburkiem.

- Chyba cię powaliło.

- Gajeel-kun, dlaczego nie? - Juvia próbowała go przekonac. - Może byc zabawnie. Proszę, mamy szansę współpracowac ze wszystkimi. Juvia tak się cieszy.

- Nie ma mowy!

Levy wstała i zacisnęła pięści.

- Wstydzisz się nas?

Wyglądał na zmieszanego.

- Nie.. Ale...

- Widac nie ma rady - Erza rozłożyła ręce. - Będziesz mógł sobie zaśpiewac to swoje szubi-dubi.

- Serio?

Wakaba potrząsał głową.

- Erza musi byc zdesperowana.

- Aye!

- Wendy będziesz lusterkiem? Nie martw się, widownia usłyszy tylko twój głos.

- Dobrze - dziewczynka zaczerwieniła się lekko.

- Alzack zagra myśliwego.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Nastała cisza. Czekali na te dwie najważniejsze role. Erza powiedziała, że Natsu weźmie w tym udział, ale jak narazie nawet o nim nie wspominiała.

- Lucy zagra Śnieżkę.

- Będziesz super!

- Przynajmniej jeden trafiony wybór.

- Kto zagra księcia? - zaciekawiła się Levy - Loki?

- Myślałam o tym, ale... Musimy ukarac tego, który nas w to wkopał, więc... - wyciągnęła przed siebie palec wskazujący- Natsu, dostajesz rolę księcia.

- CO?

.

_Kilka godzin później_

.

Lucy nie mogła w to uwierzyc. Nie tylko ona. Laki zaproponowała zamianię ról Graya i Natsu, ale Erza była nieugięta._ Jeśli chce go upokorzyc, to może to zrobic w inny sposób. Nie przed królem._

Czekali na próbę. Happy założył czapkę Świętego Mikołaja i robił kółeczka w powietrzu. _Jedyny zadowolony_, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Natsu też nie wyglądał na przejętego, pewnie nawet nie znał tej bajki.

- Chwila! - Lucy poderwała się na równe nogi. _Jaka ja jestem głupia.- _Nie ma mowy! To znaczy wątpię, że to przedstawienie dotrwa do końca, ale... Erza, zlituj się! Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mam wrażenie, że to pomysł Miry.

Uśmiech białowłosej jakoś utwierdzał ją w tym przekonaniu.

- Też mi się to nie podoba - Gray stanął za nią. Lucy poczuła na sobie wściekłe spojrzenie Juvii.

- Nie zmienię swojej decyzji. Chodźcie tu. Rozdam wam scenariusze.

Gajeel mruczał coś pod nosem, ale w duchu cieszył się, że zaśpiewa przed publicznością. Jakoś nie była to kojąca myśl.

- Narrator! Zupełnie zapomniałam... Charle!

Kotka nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną.

- Nie ma mowy.

- Proszę cię Charle, zgodź się.

- Oż! - Spojrzała z rezygnacją na swoją przyjaciółkę. - Robię to tylko dla Wendy.

Erza podała jej zapisane kartki. Rozsiedli się na podłodze, by przeczytac swoje kwestie.

Makarov obserwował ich zza balustradki drugiego piętra. Podziwiał organizację Erzy i to, że zmusiła ich do współpracy, ale szczerze wątpił, że to wszystko wypali. Mieli tylko dwa tygodnie, by zachwycic króla. Potem pewnie ich dług urośnie kilkakrotnie i będzie musiał brac kolejne pożyczki. Westchnął ciężko. Pozostaje mu wierzyc, że władca jest niezwykle wyrozumiałym człowiekiem i doceni ich starania. _O ile przeżyje to przedstawienie_, pomyślał. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażac, co z nimi wszystkimi zrobi Rada, gdy następca tronu i jego ojciec zostaną przypadkowo przywaleni przez dach teatru.

- Idę się napic - mruknął do siebie i wrócił do swojego gabinetu, by przygotowac się do przejścia na emeryturę.

.

_Tymczasem piętro niżej..._

_._

- Czemu zmieniłaś hej-ho na szubi-dubi?

- Mi się tam podoba - Gajeel uśmiechał się łobuzersko.

- Też nie mam nic przeciwko.

- Levy? Chyba se żartujesz! Zaraz nam wyjdzie zupełnie inna bajka.

- ZAMKNĄC SIĘ! JAK MÓWIĘ, ŻE BĘDZIE SZUBI-DUBI, TO TAK BĘDZIE!

- Tak jest!

- Krasnale chodźcie tu!

Natsu wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył obrażonego Graya w szpiczastej czapeczce. Jedynie Gajeelowi udało się tego uniknąc, ale Erza kazała mu włożyc zielony kubraczek, więc nie wyglądał dużo lepiej. _Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że Gajeel jest się w stanie tak poświęcic dla jakieś piosenki. _

- Przecwiczymy teraz pierwszą scenę z krasnoludkami. Otwierac na dziesiątej i jedziemy.

- To będzie katastrofa.

- To jest takie zabawne! Patrz na Graya!

- To wszystko twoja wina, więc lepiej siedź cicho.

- Właśnie, morda w kubeł!

- Szubi-dubi! Szubi-dubi!

- Ale jazgot!

- Chcecie, żeby ten cały król stracił słuch?

- To jest straszne! Erza, zlituj się!

- Tu nie chodzi o to, czy jest idealnie, czy nie. Gajeel robi to, co lubi. I to jest najważniejsze.

- Właśnie pokażmy im, że magowie z Fairy Tail potrafią się bawic, nie tylko niszczyc.

- Taa... Magowie z Fairy Tail to prawdziwi jajcarze.

Jazgot smoczego zabójcy był nie do zniesienia, ale Lucy zauważyła, że Gajeel naprawdę się uśmiecha. Był szczęśliwy. _Dokładnie_! Lucy klasnęła w dłonie. Jeśli już muszą się w to bawic, to przynajmniej niech wszyscy mają z tego jakąś przyjemnośc. Ale co jej z tego przyjdzie? Pocałunek z Natsu? Nie! Erza zmieniła scenariusz, może da się tego uniknąc. Z drugiej strony, Mira maczała w tym palce... Wzruszyła ramionami. _To tylko zabawa._

Kiedy Gajeel skończył "śpiewac", Cana zaczęła pic. _Z pewnością przyciągną tym publikę._ Juvia przylgnęła do Graya i Erza musiała zmienic jej miejsce, żeby zwiększyc dystans pomiędzy nimi.

- Ale Juvia chce byc przy Gray-sama.

Mag lodu miał cały czas spac, więc nie musiał się za bardzo wysilac. Romeo i Happy grali w karty udając przy tym, że prowadzą jakąś wciągającą rozmowę. Levy siedziała na krześle z nosem w książce. Wyglądało to wszystko nawet składnie. Erza uśmiechała się do siebie, zadowolona z efektu.

- Dobra, następna scena! Dawac mi tu Śnieżkę! Lucy, przywołaj swojego pieska, czy co to jest. Udawaj, że się bawicie, wtedy przyjdzie książę.

- Wchodzę? Ale się napaliłem!

- Co za debil...

- Biedna Lucy.

- Lepiej zacznij martwic się o gildię. On powinien siedziec gdzieś za kulisami. Nie! W ogóle go tam nie powinno byc!

Lucy przywołała trzęsącego się jak galareta Plue i zaczęła go głaskac. Zimne krople potu spływały jej po szyi. _To jeszcze nie ta scena_, upominała siebie w myślach.

- Och... - westchnęła ciężko, trochę nienaturalnie. - Gdybym mogła spotkac swojego wymażonego księcia!

- Puu...Puu - odpowiedziało jej zwierzątko. Potem ktoś wrzasnął i pojawił się Natsu w całej krasie, z płonącymi dłońmi.

- Natsu! Co ty robisz?

- Wejście Smoka, a co?

- Przeczytałeś scenariusz?

- A miałem to zrobic?

- Zabiję go! - wrzasnął Gray i zaczął rozpinac koszulę.

- Erza weź Lokiego – błagała Laki.

- Nie! To będzie Natsu i koniec! Musi się nauczyc. Wejdź jak człowiek. Bez hałasu. I ukłoń się Lucy. Potem kucnij obok. Jasne?

Nie był zadowolony, ale zrobił tak jak mu kazała. Jednak jego słowa pozbawione były jakichkolwiek emocji.

- Skup się debilu! Nie będziemy tu stac cały dzień!

Jet i Droy byli częścią wystroju sceny. Pierwszy robił za drzewo, a drugi za słońce. Erza naprawdę chciała wszystkich włączyc w ten występ.

- Drzewo, zacznij się kołysac! - Jet posłusznie pomachał rękoma w jedną i drugą stronę. - Jeszcze raz!

.

.

I cwiczyli. Przez sześc godzin. Bez przerwy. Jet kołysał się już mimo woli. Lucy miała dośc powtarzania w koło tych samych kwestii. Natsu wyraźnie tego nie łapał i nie można było nic na to poradzic.

- Koniec na dzisiaj!

- Nareszcie!

Porozkładali się na ławkach, drzewo zsunęło się na podłogę. Słońce poszło w ślad za nim. Nawet Gajeel miał dośc śpiewania. Jedynie Cana kontynuuowała to, co robiła wcześniej.

- To jest moja rola życia - oznajmiła Lucy leżącej plackiem na podłodze.

- On sie nigdy nie nauczy!

- Tak myślisz? - Mira stanęła obok Lucy.- Patrz.

Natsu siedział w kącie ze scenariuszem w ręce. Marszczył czoło i mruczał coś pod nosem. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę się przejął.

Lucy mogła życzyc sobie i innym dużo szczęścia, bo mimo ich najszczerszych chęci, będzie im potrzebne.

.

_Dwa tygodnie później_

_._

Pracowali przez te dwa tygodnie jak mrówki. Reedus nie nadążał już z rysowaniem scenerii, bo Erza co chwila zmieniała wystrój. Wczorajsza próba generalna była jednak jednym wielkim niewypałem. Natsu wciąż nie rozumiał, o co właściwie chodzi, a Jet i Droy opadali już z sił od trzymania promyczków i gałązek. Szanse, że ustoją na scenie były bliskie zeru. Erza nie dała im nawet dnia wytchnienia. Laki miała przebrac się za króliczka, a Evergreen za motyla i biegac w tle, ale obie ciągle wchodziły sobie w drogę. Wendy chowała się za lusterkiem i cichym, wystraszonym głosem utwierdzała Mirę w przekonaniu, że jest najpiękniejsza na świecie. Chyba poza nią nikt inny nie był w stanie tego usłyszec.

Ale już za późno na zmiany, bo od godziny Fried, Bixlow i Reedus przygotowywali scenę w Ayden.

Virgo kończyła ubierac Lucy, kiedy Erza weszła do szatni. Była blada, a w ręce trzymała pognieciony scenariusz. Usiadła na kanapie podpierając głowę o łokiec.

- Sama nie wiem. Może faktycznie trzeba było poprosic Lokiego. Dobrze się dogadujecie. Z pewnością wczułby się lepiej niż Natsu.

- W to nie wątpię - mruknęła blondynka i pisnęła, kiedy Virgo ściągnęła mocniej gorset. - Już nic nie zrobimy. Jakoś to będzie.

- Natsu bardzo się starał - wtrąciła Levy. - Nie potrafi dobrze zagrac, ale nauczył się całego tekstu na pamięc. A to dla niego nielada wyzwanie.

- Masz rację, Levy. Nie można od niego wymagac za dużo.

- Nie, żeby tych kwestii było od groma.

- Wiesz, że Natsu nie należy do najbystrzejszych.

- Erza? - Lucy zaczęła z nadzieją w głosie.- Co z ostatnią sceną? No wiesz. Pomyślałam, że ...

- Zostaje. Lucy, to kluczowa scena. Poza tym nie będziecie się całowac. Tylko udawac, jak na próbach.

- Jakoś nie wierzę, że to się uda.

- Dobrze, że Gray ma leżec pod kołdrą - wyskoczyła nagle Cana. - Wczoraj rozebrał się cztery razy.

.

.

.

Erza weszła na scenę i ukłoniła się nisko przed widownią... Potem odwróciła się w stronę władcy i dygnęła przed nim z gracją. Dorrien uśmiechnął się lekko, ale jego ojciec wpatrywał się w nią nieobecnym spojrzeniem. _Facet pewnie ma to gdzieś. I dobra nasza! _

- Och, tu jesteście. Nareszcie. - wyszeptała Mira, gdy męska częśc dołączyła do nich za kulisy. Ubrani w barwne stroje, wyglądali trochę głupawo. Lucy odszukała wzrokiem Natsu, ale nigdzie go nie było.

- Happy, gdzie się podział Natsu?

- Mówił, że chce się przebrac. O, idzie!

Natsu przyszedł razem z Virgo. Jeśli można powiedziec, że Erzie jest w stanie opaśc szczęka, to tak właśnie się stało. Wróciła do nich ze sceny i oniemiała.

- No co? Znowu coś nie tak?

Obrócił się wokół własnej osi. Ciemnoczerwony płaszcz obkręcił się razem z nim. Virgo ubrała go w granatową koszulę i złotawą kamizelkę, do tego pięknie zdobiony pas i ciemnoczerwone spodnie z białymi zdobieniami. Szalik Igneela pozostał jednak na swoim miejscu.

- To chyba jakiś żart - szepnęła Lucy, kiedy Natsu zbliżył się do reżyserki.

- Może byc? Virgo mi pomogła.

- W końcu wziąłeś sobie nasze rady do serca, Natsu. - Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Wyglądała trochę lepiej niż kilka sekund temu, jakby uwierzyła, że może się udac. - Jestem z ciebie dumna, a teraz nie zawal tego przedstawienia, bo zrobie z ciebie tarty ser, jasne?

- Nie bój żaby.

Erza wygnała Lucy na scenę. Jet zamachał gałązkami. Evergreen próbowała przecisnąc się na pierwszy plan, ale Laki za każdym razem zachodziła jej drogę. Przestały, kiedy napotkały złowrogie spojrzenie Erzy. Plue podbiegł do swojej pani, która siedziała w sukience na środku sceny, wśród kwiatów namalowanych wcześniej przez Reedusa. Po sali roznosiło się echo głosu Charle, która czytała z większym przejęciem niż na próbach, gdzie ton jej głosu był conajmniej lekceważący. _Nie wierzę, że tak się starają. Z drugiej strony, to dopiero początek. _Lucy zerknęła w stronę księcia. Przystojny, zdaje się, że nawet miły. Król, tak jak myślała, nie był zainteresowany tym, co się dzieje wokół niego. Lucy wypowiedziała swoją kwestię o księciu z bajki, którego będzie mogła pokochac. I wtedy miał wejśc on. Czekała w napięciu na jakieś łubudu, ale do niczego takiego nie doszło. Natsu szedł trochę niepewnie, ale lepsze to niż płonące dłonie. Po chwili podszedł do Lucy. _Cholera! Czemu w mojej wyobraźni on błyszczy?_

Erzacwiczyła to z nim godzinami. Spotykali się nawet u niej w domu, żeby trenowac. Musiało się udac. Książę ukłonił się lekko przed Śnieżką i chwycił jej dłoń. Uniósł ją nieco i pocałował. _Od kiedy to jest w scenariuszu? _Nachyliła się i zauważyła chichoczącą Mirę._ No tak, można się było tego spodziewac. A ten idiota uwierzył, że tak jest napisane. _

- Moja... piękna...pani - wydukał. Marszczył czoło próbując przypomniec sobie kolejne słowa. Jakoś poszło. Poratowała go kilka razy, ale dał radę. Bez wybuchów, płomieni i walącego się dachu.

Siedzący nieopodal władcy, Makarov omal nie umarł na zawał, kiedy zobaczył Natsu wchodzącego na scenę. Teraz, kiedy jego następne wejście miało miec miejsce gdzieś pod koniec przedstawienia, nieco się uspokoił.

Krasnoludki dały z siebie wszystko, choc jak się spodziewano Gajeel i Cana wzbudzali lekkie zgorszenie. Widownia złożona z elity, próbowała zachowac fason wysłuchując wycia Smoczego Zabójcy, a ten wydawał się byc zachwycony tym, że nikt niczym w niego nie rzuca. Gray spał grzecznie w łóżeczku. Erza nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na Juvię, która kręciła sie wokół niego i ciągle poprawiała mu kołdrę. Happy i Romeo zachowywali się tak samo jak na próbach.

Widownia zaczęła szeptac miedzy sobą, kiedy pojawił się gadający, latający kot.

Mira też dała z siebie wszystko. Użyła magii transformacji, by wyglądac bardziej jak zła królowa. Wendy pomimo wysiłków ciągle brzmiała jak przerażone dziecko, ale przeszło to bez kąśliwych uwag.

.

_Przerwa_

.

Erza była zachwycona. Nabrała w końcu kolorów i uśmiechnięta dawała im kolejne wskazówki. Nie wierzyła, że Fairy Tail może sobie poradzic i nie zdemolowac przy tym teatru. _Jestem świetną organizatorką,_ pochwaliła samą siebie, _grunt to dobry podział ról._

- Teraz ty, Alzack. Gotowy?

- Pewnie.

Gdzieś w kącie Mirajane próbowała coś wytłumaczyc Natsu. Lucy bacznie ich obserwowała, ale nie dochodziło do niej ani jedno słowo. Może nawet lepiej. Uspokoiła się, kiedy Erza oznajmiła, że wszystko ma byc udawane, ale teraz... Mira prowadzi swoją własną grę, a Natsu, który naprawdę chce dac z siebie wszystko, wierzy w każdy jej słowo. _Co ty kombinujesz? _

Mirajane zachichotała niczym zła królowa, którą grała. Pytanie, czy cwiczyła rolę, czy kryło się za tym coś więcej.

.

_II częśc_

.

Wrócili na scenę. Alzack stanął na wysokości zadania. Był jednym z nielicznych, którzy się nie jąkali i zachowywali niezwykle swobodnie. Lucy uciekała przed myśliwym, a sceneria zmieniała się wraz z jej biegiem. Widownia była zauroczona pięknym małym domkiem namalowanym przez Reedusa. Weszła do niby-domku i zaczęła sprzątac, potem pojawiły się krasnoludki i wszystko odbyło się bez większych wpadek. Jet ledwo już stał i zginał łokcie, ale Droy dodawał mu otuchy i obaj próbowali wytrwac jeszcze godzinę w niewygodnych ubraniach z rękoma w górze.

Mira zmieniła się na oczach widzów w starą czarownicę, za co dostała głośne brawa. Lucy ugryzła jabłko, potem krasnoludki ustawiły dla niej szklaną trumnę i... Czas na ostatnią scenę. Jak to powiedziała Erza - kluczową.

Makarov nerwowo wiercił się na krześle, ocierając pot chusteczką. Wytrwał już ponad godzinę. Wszystko jest nadal na swoim miejscu. Dzieciaki poradziły sobie na medal. Została tylko jedna krótka scena. Kilka minut i będzie po wszystkim. Ich dług wobec Ayden zostanie anulowany... Tylko chwila.

Kiedy zapłakane krasnoludki klęczały przed trumną Śnieżki, na scenę wkroczył Natsu. Zapytał, co się stało, a Happy opowiedział mu całą historię, dodając na końcu zdania swoje charakterystyczne "aye". W powietrzu wyczuwało się rodzące napięcie. Lucy słyszała jak wali jej serce. Może Mira niczego nie wymyśliła. Może tylko dawała mu rady. Miał podnieśc trumnę i udac, że ją całuje. To wszystko.

Natsu zrobił tak, jak na próbie. Chwycił szklany przedmiot i odłożył go na bok. Lucy widziała jak się nad nią pochyla. Poczuła jego dłonie na swoich ramionach. I wtedy... Zaczął nią potrząsac.

- Obudź się, Śnieżko! No już, wstawaj. No!

Krasnalom szczęki opadły, Erza czuła jak pulsują jej żyły.

- Co on sobie myśli?

Zmaterializowała miecz w prawej ręce i już chciała wejśc na scenę, kiedy Mira ją powstrzymała.

- Poczekaj... Wszystko zepsujesz.

Głowa Lucy latała to na prawo, to na lewo. Była zła. Nie, to mało powiedziane. Była wściekła. Ktoś na widowni zachichotał. _Pięknie. Klapa jak zwykle._

Kiedy Smoczy Zabójca skończył nią trząśc, otworzyła oczy. Natsu przełknął głośno ślinę i Lucy pomyślała, że to Erza za sceną grozi mu mieczem. I pewnie tak było. Poczuła jak mocniej ściska jej ramiona. Była zła, ale musiała jeszcze wypowiedziec swoją kwestię i to zakończyc. Kiedy otworzyła usta, by wyrazic swoją wdzięcznośc za ratunek, Natsu przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. I wtedy zapadła cisza. Zaszumiało jej w głowie, kiedy poczuła jego usta na swoich i nie wiedziała, czy go odepchnąc, czy pozwolic kontynuowac. _Mira, coś ty... _Natsu odsunął się i wyczekująco spoglądał na Lucy.

- Pali się! - wrzasnął Droy.

Nie wiedziec kiedy, scena zajęła się ogniem. Gray złożył ręce chcąc ugasic płomienie, ale szturchnięty przez Levy trafił w Natsu. Ten wrzasnął i rzucił się na niego z pięsciami. Juvia zaczęła go odciągac. Erza wleciała z mieczami w obu rękach. Gajeel przyniósł sobie gitarę zza sceny i zaczął śpiewac swój ulubiony utwór. Widownia uciekała w popłochu. Oniemiała Lucy siedziała nadal na swoim miejscu, Mira załamywała ręce mrucząc, że to nie tak miało byc.

Na widowni Makarov wyrywał sobie resztki włosów z głowy, mając ochotę zapaśc się pod ziemię.

- Natsu, cholero jedna! Po coś to podpalał? - Jet przyłączył się do zamieszania.

- Kto ci pozwolił całowac Lucy? - Natsu odwrócił głowę i zobaczył znajomą, wściekłą twarz.

- Loki?

Na scenie rozbłysło oślepiające światło.

- Brawo! - ktoś zaczął klaskac. Czyżby wszystko miało się skończyc jak wtedy w Onibusie? Król miał oczy otwarte z przerażenia i paznokcie wbite w poręcz fotela, ale książę wyglądał na rozbawionego. - Już dawno się tak nie uśmiałem. Podoba mi się ta walka niszczycielskich krasnoludków z księciem o Śnieżkę. Pomysłowe zakończenie. Nie wiem, dlaczego włączyło się do tego drzewo i ten dziwny świetlisty jegomośc, ale i tak jestem mile zaskoczony. Prawda, Wasza Wysokośc?

Król potrząsał tylko głową i odwrócił się w stronę zapłakanego Makarova. Jakoś wątpił, że tak to miało wyglądac, ale wyraził swoją aprobatę wobec aktywności artystycznej młodzieży.

Pozostałości po widowni poszły w ślad za młodym księciem i bili brawa, choc wyglądali na zszokowanych.

- Miałaś rację - Lucy przysunęła się do Erzy. Tamta spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem. - On faktycznie ma niecodzienne poczucie humoru.

.

_Następnego dnia_

.

W gildii wrzało od przekleństw rzucanych pod adresem Smoczego Zabójcy, ale kiedy Makarov powiedział, że anulowano im dług, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Mira uśmiechała się do siebie wycierając szklanki, Erza siedziała w kącie wciągnięta w czytanie recenzji ich występu. Do gildii wszedł uśmiechnięty Natsu, bacznie obserwowany przez każde stworzenie, które znajdowało się w sali.

Happy czuł, że coś się dzieje, ale przyjaciel nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

- Hej, Lu! - usiadł na krześle obok blondynki. Ta uśmiechnęła się złowrogo.

_Zemsta będzie słodka. _

_._

_._

Wiem, że cudów nie ma, ale pisałam tylko przez kilka godzin. Wybaczcie mi proszę wszelkie błędy jakie znajdziecie. Wiem, że nie ma literki "_ć_", ale to dlatego, że moja klawiatura jej nie akceptuje. Jeśli możecie, to chociaż napiszcie w komentarzach, że przeczytaliście, bo chce wiedziec, czy w ogóle ktoś tu wchodzi. ;)

Pozdrawiam.

_RO_


End file.
